The present invention relates generally to an electron microscope equipped with a measuring facility. In particular, the present invention relates to an electron microscope equipped with an apparatus suited for performing measurements of an electron-microscopic image in a straightforward manner.
Heretofore, measurements of an electron-microscopic image have been made by taking a photograph of the image, wherein desired measurement is performed on the negative or diapositive with the aid of a measuring instrument provided independently of the electron microscope (i.e. indirect measurement) or by converting the electron-microscopic image into electric signals which are subsequently processed electrically for measurements (a so-called direct measurement). The former involves a large time consumption as well as a troublesome procedure because the electron-microscopic image has to be first photographically recorded. On the other hand, the direct method requires an expensive system because an apparatus for converting the electron-microscopic image into electric signals as well as an associated measuring appratus are to be additionally provided.